monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Akg129/MH+EAH crossover story! Chapter Boo!! (as in update)
3 years ago, I made a blog post on this and the EAH wikia about a musical crossover film I'm actually writing for Monster High and Ever After High. Since then, I've been having problems, but when The Legend of Shadow High was announced, I was as they say in EAH "really hexcited"! Now I'm making it a loose adaptation of that very book! And here's another bouns: I'M ADDING IN THE ENCHANTIMALS! So here's the new plot: In EAH, Raven can't take anymore of Headmaster Grimm's insistance on the poor rebel following her destiny and being the most hated person who ever existed just like her mother (who wants it too). In fact, this time, he's gone as far as removing the one thing that might be keeping her from doing so: Madeling Hatter. Once Maddie is sent away to a different location so her friendship doesn't distract Raven, the future Evil Queen finally decides to run away to the last place even Grimm would hexpect even himself to be: Monster High, which most of the residents of Fairy Tale Land believe to be fake. As luck would have it, Cupid misses that place so very much, so Blondie, who knows her roommate transferred from there, has been planning a surprise for her involving that very location. She decides to have Raven come with her and Alistair, whose family has a great knowledge of the teleportation device known as Looking Glasses, on their trip. I'm having trouble with the Monster High part of this plot, but I'm thinking of something involving Frankie's birthday and she and Draculaura fighting after a misunderstanding. Either way, Toralei thinks she's not invited, just like always, and plans to do something about it, which is when her old kittenhood friend Kitty Cheshire (you heard me) pops up and alerts Toralei about Blondie's plans to visit this school and the mirror in the school's attic (remember her finding it in Great Scarrier Reef?). So the werecat decides to have Frankie help her despose of it before they get here (I'm still working on the reason), so they take it to Ghoulia's lab where she's been setting up her interdimensional travel machine (I need a new name for that) so Frankie can visit a different version of Monster High (the current one). Unfortunately, when the EAH students who volunteer to come with the three make it to the other mirror, Cerise volunteers to text while the other argue, and she becomes half werewolf. Then the ghouls show up, and one thing leads to another and before you can say "Little Shop of Horrors", BAM, Frankie and seven more MH students swap places with seven other EAH students while Clawdeen and Cerise end up in the other MH with both the mirror and Ghoulia's machine breaking in the process. Now with help from their new friends, including the Enchantimals who also ended up in both realms, only much earlier (don't ask), they must get back home before a deadly threat shows up. Spoiler alert: it's not Raven's mother. Also, the Shadow High part is considered a b-plot, but will be important in the end. I'm still not revealing the title, mainly because it's my own creation and I'm not taking any chances of one of you stealing it for YOUR idea. But pitch your ideas in the comments anyway. Speaking of, I have some questions about what I'm putting the story and what you think. *One of the things Alistair brings a bunch of special Wonderland goodies. One of which translates certain creature languages into perfect English once you eat them. In this case, zombie. So yes, Ghoulia will finally speak. This part was inspired by Rugrats Go Wild (you know, when Bruce Willis was Spike). For that, I hope for her voice to be provided by a celebrity actress, such as Anne Hathaway, Scarlett Johansson, Ellie Kemper, Anna Mendrick, Demi Lovato, Kate Micucci, Mandy Moore, Amy Schumer, Gwen Stefani, Emma Stone, Reese Witherspoon, or someone else. What are your ideas? *During her visit, Raven feels bad for how Heath's been treated and tries to make him a better person, and teaches him to control his powers, but not many people are happy about it. Any ideas on what should happen? *The five main Enchantimals will appear in this movie. Any other ones you want to see? Some may just make silent cameos. *Speaking of cameos, Mattel icon Barbie will be making several ones, like Stan Lee used to do before he left, as a way of saying "Congratulations". I already have four figured out, one is as herself near the end. Do you have any ideas? *If you read my previous blog about this movie, we read a bunch of stuff I left out in this one. Which ones do you want to stay? One better be the splitting up of Jackson and Holt. *When the Ever After High students come into Monster High, what kind of monster should each of them become? If any of these make it in the final film, I'll make sure your credited in the end credits, but that might be hard. Thanks for your support, and I'll make sure this movie gets its big break! Also, . Category:Blog posts